The Little Musketeers
by GameKirby
Summary: The boys play as The Three Musketeers until they heard that Red Hawk, Purple Pest and Yellow Rat plans to invade the kingdom and attack the citizens. Will the Musketeers stop the flunkies and saved the kingdom?


(The Little Musketeers) My Made-up Episode, The Whole Story

Chapter 1. -Meet the King and Queen-

The gang travels to a European town and Castle we're the boys we're wearing The Three Musketeers outfits, David got a message that Big Jet and his flunkies are robbing the town and causing chaos everywhere, David, Leo and Quincy bring out their swords and started yelling a war cry "All for one and one for all!" to scare Big Jet and his flunkies away. The townspeople think the boys we're the REAL Musketeers until they take them to the castle to meet the King and Queen, David whispers the gang "Everyone on one knee on the floor, A bow of respect for royalty." The gang bows down to the King and Queen to meet them in their moment of crisis. The King explains the message to the gang that Big Jet and his flunkies are gathering to create a crime wave all over the Kingdom, David tells the King "Don't worry your highness, The Little Musketeers will protect your Kingdom from these Evil Flying machines." The Queen was also knowing that the girls need to be protected cause' she said that Big Jet's flunkies like the hurt the women. David tells the King and Queen "I promise to protect the women like delicate flowers." The King and Queen are glad to know that their Kingdom is well protected. Will the gang save the Kingdom?

Chapter 2. -Quincy vs. Red Hawk-

David tells the gang to spilt up to protect three areas: David teams up with June, Leo teams up with Rocket and Quincy teams up with Annie. David and June search the North Side, Leo and Rocket search the West Side and Quincy and Annie search the East Side for any crimes on Big Jet's flunkies. Quincy and Annie traveled throughout the East side search until Red Hawk appears and starts stealing fruit from a cart and then captures Annie with a Talon-shaped claws in the progress, Quincy chases Red Hawk all over but little that know David gave the guys some of his gadgets to help them. Annie screams "Help me Quincy!" Quincy uses his Grapping hook to snag Red Hawk's body but when he caught him, Annie was released and Quincy caught her in time, Red hawk was tied up and can't escape so Quincy retrieves the stolen fruit and calls the Royal guards to send Red Hawk at the Royal Rock Quarry. Annie was amazed by Quincy's heroic deeds, She hugs him for a job well done, Now they return to check on Leo. Will Leo and Rocket protect the Kingdom?

Chapter 3. -Leo vs. Purple Pest-

While Quincy sends Red Hawk to the Royal Rock Quarry, Leo and Rocket searching the west side of the kingdom looking for Purple Pest and any trouble around until he sees a little girl crying about her toy stuck on top of a tree. Leo uses his grapping hook that he got from David to climb on the tree and get the toy back, when Leo got it the little girl gives him a hug for getting it back. The little girl tells Leo "A Purple flying thing throw it up there." Leo gets mad about Purple Pest making girls cry so he and Rocket decided to search to sky for them until he sees them vandalizing a home for Purple coloring. Rocket stops Purple Pest until he throws a bucket of Purple Paint on Rocket's Red body, Leo gets mad about Rocket's metal body getting vandalized but Purple Pest discovers that he's ran out paint to throw at so he tries escape until Leo climbs on top of Rocket and uses a lasso to tangled Purple Pest's propeller axel preventing him from escaping. Luckily Purple Pest crashes on a hillside and Leo calls the Royal Guards to arrest Purple Pest for Vandalism and Disturbing the peace, Leo goes on to check on the rest of the guys. Will David protect the Kingdom?

Chapter 4. -David vs. Yellow Rat-

David and June check the North side of the Kingdom we're the castle courtyard and most of the Town Square is at until Yellow Rat pops up out of hiding behind the Courtyard and captures June with it's Rat tail-like whip. While carrying June, Yellow Rat starts Bashing into Houses, Huts and Rooftops creating a Trail of Destruction all over the Kingdom. June tries to escape but she's too high for David to reach until he uses his Grapping hook and finds himself hanging on Yellow Rat's landing gear, David uses his Sword to cut June free but hangs on and discovers that Yellow Rat has damaged his metal body from the destruction. David grabs June's hand and uses his Grapping hook to swing on a ledge while holding June wraps her arm around his torso, both of them landed on a rooftop until Yellow Rat crashes near the Royal Rock Quarry at the castle freeing his flunkies Red Hawk and Purple Pest. Rocket and the gang find David and June trapped on a rooftop, rescuing them until the Flunkies plan the take over the Kingdom by force. Will the Boys stop the flunkies from taking over the Kingdom?

Final Chapter -The Battle for the Kingdom-

When all three flying villains pop up and escape from the Royal Rock Quarry and plan to attack the kingdom at the same time, so David, Leo and Quincy decided to battle them as a team. David sends Annie and June to the castle for protection while The King and Queen sends the Royal Guard guards to assist the Little Musketeers, until they find it that Red Hawk, Purple Pest and Yellow Rat have swords of their own and are too high for the guards to reach when Rocket uses it's Grab-nabbers to get Leo and Quincy's swords and both boys enter Rocket to battle the villains. David rides on top of Rocket to double-team with to battle them, Rocket takes on Purple Pest and Yellow Rat while David takes on Red Hawk to save the Kingdom, David yells "En Garde!" and starts hitting Red Hawk's sword with his own so much, Red Hawk loses his sword and gives up until Rocket takes out the swords of the others and they give up surrendering to the gang and gets captured by the Royal Guards and sent to the castle Dungeon. The boys get a special awards for saving the kingdom and the Queen wants David closer to her for a reason, David says "What is it your majesty?" The Queen kisses him on his forehead and the whole castle was shocked at the moment, David says to the Queen "My heart belongs to another" and explains that June is his girl and then the King and Queen thank the boys with honor, Leo says "Mission Completion" waves his baton. At the final curtain the Boys say "All for one and one for all!" THE END


End file.
